Renesmee and Jacob Black
by Maggietwilight
Summary: What if Renesmee and Jacob got married? FIND OUT IN THE BOOK AND PLEASE REVIEW! (sorry summary is so lame but book is much better!) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Marry me**

**(btw- renesmee pov whole story!)**

I sit on the bench with Jake outside. We had been dating for 4 years since I looked 14.

"Renesmee?" he asks?

"What?

He goes on the ground on 1 knee and pulls out a box. He opens it up and there is a diamond ring inside

"Renesmee, Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god YES!"

We hug and I am so excited because I am getting married to Jake!

"OMG! We have to tell my dad!"

"He can't destroy me."

"KK. Let's go inside!"

I drag him inside.

"DAD!" I yell. He comes downstairs with a happy but sad expression on his face.

"Dad we ar-"

"I know. I'm not angry."

He walks away and I can tell he is REALLY angry.

I kiss Jake. Man, I got to go tell Aunt Alice!

"YAY! I get to buy a dress!"

"Ok, let's go tell the rest of the family, _Mrs. Black_."

We go to Grandpa's House where the whole family is waiting.

"GUESS WHAT!" I yell.

"What is it?" Aunt Alice squeals.

"I'm getting married!"

"To who? Asks aunt rose.

"Jacob!"

"OMG! CONGRATS! When are we going _Shopping_?"

We all laugh.

**OK, guys. I thought since Christmas at the Cullen's was ending that I should put up another one. I just thought of this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Preparing**

**Sorry I forgot it, Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

"OK, first" says auntie alice. "we need to make the guest list."

I wrote down on a piece of paper all the people who would come.

_Jacob's family_

_Seth and Leah and Sue_

_Charlie_

_Renee_

_Denalis_

_Peter and Charlotte_

"Ok, I will make the playlist. We should go shopping for the dress now."

We drove to David's bridal. There were tons of dresses.

"Pick out the one you like!"

"OK."

I looked through tons of dresses until I found the perfect one.

it was sleeveless with diamonds on the edges.

I brought it to Aunt Alice.

"Can we try it on?"

"OF COURSE!" She squeals.

I g into the dressing rooms and come out. I look really pretty.

"Let's buy it says" Aunt Alice.

"OK."

We pick out bridesmaid dresses then drive home.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'd like to thank 4EverIrish for reviewing. Next chapter will probably be the day of the wedding and getting ready then the next the actual Wedding. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wedding! *squeal!***

I walked out of alice's closet in my perfect dress.

"OMG! OMG! RENESMEE YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!"

"Thanks."

"Aww! Ok, sit down. TIME FOR MAKEUP AND HAIR!"

I sat down and she actually decided to just put my hair down. She put silver diamond earings on me. Then she put on a bit of blush and some lipstick.

"Perfect. Now get out there."

"OK."

I follow aunt alice out into the backyard where My mother's wedding had been. Alice scurries to her seat and everyone stands up. Aunt Rosalie starts playing the piano and I start walking down the aisle.

Dang it. Everyone was staring at me. Even better, EVERYONE WAS HERE!. I heard dad giggle. Man! I could never keep anything a secret!

I saw the denali's and zafrina, then my aunt and uncles and Jacob's family, then I was finally there. With Jake.

EVeryone sat down. We said the traditional vows. The it was finally over. Cause it was pretty boring I must say.

"I do." I say confidently, hoping he would say yes too.

" I do." he says.

"You my kiss the bride." says the preist.

I kiss him and I am loving it because I FINALLY MARRIED JAKE! And I can Finally move away from my parents. Dad's power is not always good.

I turn and everyone is clapping and cheering.

The rest of the night is as usual. Everyone bombarding us. Then the real suprise came.

**Now guys, the begining is going to be a bit like breaking dawn exept, less PG-13. I hope you like it. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! You my notice that I took down Ella Cullen. I wanted to make a better version. I got this review and It made me realize that I can improve My writing. I am going to re=write it with the same Plot, Except more _In-Depth_. SO the new version will be up soon! Please keep reading and Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**What the?**

**Note- this takes place after the honeymoon. ;)**

I take out My phone and Dial mom's number.

"Nessie?"

"Hi mom. We are on the plane home."

"OK. Why are you calling."

"Just don't get mad or tell anyone but I sorta...kinda...got Pregnant."

"Oh my god nessie!"

"I'm really sorry. We are landing so I gotta go. I'll be home soon."

"Well congrats sweetie." I hear her say before I hangs up.

"My dad's gonna be mad." I tell jake.

"He won't." he says.

the plane lands and we get a cab home to the house.

I walk in and The whole family is waiting for us plus seth. Dad has an angry expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry daddy." I say quickly.

I sit on the couch next to jake.

"I'm not mad, sweetie."

"Thank god."

"But." says Dad. "The volturi have found out. They are coming sometime in the next 10 months, hopefully after the baby Is born. They think it is danger."

"THEY ARE GONNA KILL IT?!" Explodes jacob.

"We're not sure."

I start to sob a little in jacob's arms.

**Sorry It was a short chapter. Next chapter gonna skip 9 months so the baby can be born and we can get some real plot going on. More action on the way. I want to thank the following (P.S Sorry I did not do this last time.): BlueNeutrino, , and Dolphinmaniac101. Sorry It is rated t. It's just to be safe. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The letter**

**Playlist (what I listened to while writing.): alaive- krewella**

**Disclaimer- don't own Twilight**

I opened up the letter. It was from the Volturi.

"Jake!" I yell.

He runs over. I hand him the letter. It reads:

We have heard the news. This new breed could be dangerous. Therefore we are coming in 2 months.

-Aro

"What if they kill her." I say, tears in my eyes.

"I will never let them hurt you or our baby."

"Go get the others." I say.

He runs off and comes back with all of them. They each take separate urns reading it.

"Start calling the witnesses from last time." says grandfather.

Everyone hurries to their cell phones. Jake goes into the livingroom and I sit on the bed in our room, where dad's used to be. I rub my bump. At least the volturi would come after she was born. Our baby. Gloria. I take out my cell phone and call Billy.

"Hello, Billy?"

"Hi, Renesmee."

"The volturi are coming in 2 months. Can you please have the wolves get here. If there is a fight, we need some back up."

"Of course Renesmee."

"Thanks."

I hang up. Jacob comes back in and sits with me.

"Are you Ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. I called your dad. The wolves will help."

"Thanks."

I lay down in bed and go to sleep. Feeling the warmth of jacob makes me feel better, but it does not stop the dreams.

**I hope you like this chapter. I am going to update soon but School starts up again tomorrow so I will be busy with exams and tests. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**guests**

**Playlist: Krewella- Alive**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

The first to arrive were the denalis.

"Hi Tanya, Kate, Garret."

"Hi Renesmee." says tanya.

I hug them the Carmen and Eleazar.

Next was the wolves, then the Amazon Coven, Then surprisingly alistair, Then the egyptians, then romanians.

The room was awkward.

Aunt Rosalie comes up to me.

"Can you come with me? I have something to show you." she says.

"OK." I say.

She leads me up to the room Jake and I had cleared for the nursery. It was fully decorated with a crib, bookshelf, clothes and toys.

"Oh my god." I say, searching for words to describe this. "Thank you, Aunt Rose!" I exclaim.

I go in the room and It is painted Pale pink. I Open the closet and there are tons of clothes inside.

I close it and go to the bookshelf filled with childrens books. The crib has beautiful pale pink sheets and blankets with the soft teddy bear I used to have when I was a baby. There are toys in a toybox on the other side of the room.

"It's Perfect!" I say.

"Thanks. Since you weren't having a baby shower, Emmett and I thought we should get you something."

"Thanks so much." I say. "JAKE GET IN HERE!" I shout.

He runs in.

"Ness, you did this?" he asks.

"No, Aunt Rose did."

"OH, Thanks Rosalie." he says.

**Well, The baby will be born next chapter. I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. I was working really hard on Once upon a dream so now I am going to focus on this. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N**

**K guys. So I have absolutely NO IDEAS about how they are going to deliver the baby. I have writers block on all stories. I NEED some ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Birth**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight**

**Playlist- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis- thrift shop, Avicii- wake me up**

**A/N- This chapter took me alot and before you read on this may be a teensy bit graphic.**

All of a sudden a Pain worse than Hell takes over.

"JAKE!" I call from The bedroom.

I knew I was having the baby. Jake Runs into the room.

"Jake, I'm having the baby!" I moan.

"Oh My god. I'll get Carlisle." he says.

Carlisle is up in a wink.

"OK, Nessie, Let's get you into my office." he says.

Jake carries me into the delivery room.

I squeeze Jake's hand tightly as another contraction came.

I get dressed in a hospital gown. I saw the pain and fear in Jake's eyes. The fear of losing me.

"Jake It'll be OK." I say, Knowing I should be the one who would need the reassuring. He nodded once, His face solemn. He squeezed my hand a little and I smiled.

"Ok, Nessie, push." says carlisle

Jake gave me a kiss on the head and rubbed my back.

Screams tore from my throat as the pain got worse and worse.

After What seemed like Years of pain It was over. I sighed then leaned back.

"Nessie?" Jake asks me.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought you were Dead."

I open My eyes and smile.

"Why would I be."

I kiss him Passionately. I felt Happy yet exhausted yet excited.

"I'm so proud of you." he says.

"Thanks." I say.

Carlisle hands over a small pink blanket. I look inside and I see my beautiful baby. She had Black hair like jacob's and pale skin like me.

"Ness, she's Beautiful."

"yeah because She is part you."

He kisses my cheek.

"Here." I say.

I hand her to him. He smiles at her.

"Um, Would you two Like a minute?"

"Yes Please." I say.

"Before you go, Can you take a picture?" he asks carlisle.

He nods and takes the picture.

"Thanks." he says.

Carlisle leaves the room.

"So, Now we have to decide the name." I say.

"Yeah. Well, What name do you Like?"

"I think we should do Sarah Isabella Black after our Mothers."

"That's a great idea, Ness."

We look down at Sarah and He kisses me passionately.

"Hi Sarah. I hope you don't mind but We're gonna be your parents." Says Jake.

I giggle.

"I'll always Love you." I say.

"Me too. Except I'll love you, not me."

I laugh Quietly and Kiss him. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" i say.

Mom and Dad come in first.

"Hi ness." says mom. She walks over slowly and makes her way to me.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Meet Sarah Isabella Cullen." I say Proudly.

"She has your eyes, ness." says Dad.

"Thanks." I say. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure." he says.

I hand her to him. He smiles and Sarah smiles too. After a while she is passed to mom who smiles also. After a while they leave. I hand Sarah to jacob and I get out of the hospital gown and change into Pajamas. We wash her and dress her in a very cute outfit and wrap her in a blanket. We set her in her crib and sang her a lullaby. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sarah." we both say to her.

We get into bed and Jacob Wraps his arms around me. I smile fondly.

"I love you, ness." he says.

"I love you too, Jake." I say.

He rubs my back and I fall asleep peacefully.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I really appreciate your reviews! so I really have alot of homework. Lots of exams to study for. Detications go to Guest! Thanks for reviewing! So please review and You are awesome!**


End file.
